Vanessa Marshall
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | parents = Joan Van Ark John Marshall | website = }} Vanessa Marshall (born October 19, 1969) is an American actress, singer and model. She is most active in voice-over roles for animated series, films and video games. She is the only child of actress Joan Van Ark and reporter John Marshall. She began voice-over work after being discovered at a one-woman show. Personal life Marshall was born in New York City, New York. She was married to voice-over artist Andrew Kishino from 2001 to 2007. During their marriage, they founded Marsh-Kish Productions, a voice-over production company. Both have appeared as main characters in The Spectacular Spider-Man. Her acting in this has been compared to that of her mother in the 1970s Spider-Woman series. According to a panel at one Comic-Con, she got the role of Irwin in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy when the character was still black and white concept art, and before the character was made African-American. Filmography Voice roles Animation * Avengers Assemble – Meagan McLaren, Hela, Loki * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Black Widow, Madame Viper, Anaconda * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Poison Ivy (in "The Mask of Matches Malone!"), Birds of Prey's Singing Voices, Katrina Moldoff/Batwoman * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - Mother (Ep. World of Witchcraft) * Ben 10 – Diamond Head Gwen (in "Gwen 10"), Fourarms Gwen (in "Gwen 10"), Tini, Cannonbolt's Female Voice (in "A Change of Face"), Policewoman, Red * Ben 10: Omniverse – Drew Saturday * Black Panther – Female Cannibal, Madame * Breadwinners – Intercom Lady * Detroit Docona – Melissa Docona * Duck Dodgers – Vanity Automaton, Dandy Boy Blue, The New Cadet, Waitress, Woman #2, Woman #3 * Fish Hooks – Mouse/Shiloh * Green Lantern: The Animated Series – Galia * Guardians of the Galaxy – Gamora * Johnny Bravo – Trucker, Airport Announcer * Justice League – Lipstick Lady, Paramedic * Pig Goat Banana Cricket – Various Character * Regular Show - Toothpick Sally, Jessica, Kid, Mantis Princess, Waiter Mantis, Space Bush Computer, Penny, Lady Ear, Nurse Ear, Jolene, Blue Alien, Martkya * Star Wars Rebels – Hera Syndulla * Sym-Bionic Titan – Xeexi, Kristin * The Brothers Flub – Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy – Irwin, Mandy's Mom, Various * The Spectacular Spider-Man – Mary Jane Watson * The Zeta Project – Virtual Operator * Wander Over Yonder – Additional voices * What's New, Scooby-Doo? – Danica LaBlake * W.I.T.C.H. – Captain Miriadel of Meridian * Wolverine and the X-Men – Vertigo * Young Justice – Dinah Drake Lance/Black Canary, Red Inferno, Amanda Spence, Ida Berkowitz, Noor Harjavti Films * Bagboy! – Mrs. Sirol Video games * 007: Nightfire – Car Computer * Advent Rising – Olivia Morgan * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express – Antoinette Marceau * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal – Sendei * Bionic Commando – Emily Spencer, Computer Voice * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury – Jenny, Uranus (uncredited) * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest – Voice * Champions: Return to Arms – Voice * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge – Soviet Amphibious Transport * Constantine – Voice * Crash Tag Team Racing – Adult Female * Dead Rising – Additional Voices * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Dino Crisis 3 – Sonya Hart * Dune 2000 – Narrator * Earth and Beyond – Starbase Traffic Controller * Emperor: Battle for Dune – Filmbook, Unit Response Voice * EverQuest II – Zombie, Guard * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames – Voice * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel – Wasteland Prostitute, Rader Matron * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate – Dark Alliance – Eldrith * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone – Zhai, Female Elf 1, Elven Villager (nominated for an Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Award for Best Female Voice Performance) * Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale – Heart of Winter – Voice * Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale II – Voice * Injustice 2- Black Canary * Freedom Fighters – Voice * Ghostbusters: The Video Game – Additional Voice Talent''Ghostbusters: The Video Game, closing credits – * ''Guild Wars – Additional Voices * Guild Wars: Factions – Voice * Gun – Additional Voices * Hitman – Supporting Cast, Trailer Narrator * Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction – Mercy * Justice League Heroes – Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Infinite Crisis – Wonder Woman * 007: Agent Under Fire – Car Computer * James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing – Additional Voices * Kingdom Hearts II – Nala * Lego Batman: The Videogame – Poison Ivy and Catwoman * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise – Nani Pelekai * Lionheart – Voice * Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader – Voice * Lineage II – Female Dark Elf * Marvel Powers United VR – Crystal, Gamora, Madame Hydra * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite – Gamora * Mass Effect – Saphyria, Additional Roles (uncredited) * Mass Effect 3 – Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – Olga Gurlukovich * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops – EVA * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker – Strangelove * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain – Strangelove * Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Gamora * No More Heroes – Doctor Naomi * Narc – Daniels, Enforcer, Hooker * Need for Speed: Most Wanted – Secondary Officer #5 * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege – Donna Vega * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat – Mermaid, Valkyrie * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – Wenches, Townsfolk * Painkiller – Catherine, Eve * Painkiller: Battle Out of Hell – Eve * Prototype – Karen Parker * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time – Dr. Nefarious Computer Voice, Pepper Fairbanks * Red Faction II – Female Voice 2 * Red Faction Guerrilla – Voice * Saints Row – Stilwaters Residents * Shadow of Rome – Ancanas, Additional Voices * Shark Tale – Additional Voices * Shrek 2 – Wicked Witch, Cinderella, Grandma * Shrek: Forever After – Witches * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs – HQ * Spider-Man 3 – Jean DeWolff * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast – Jan Ors * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords – Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Irwin * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning – Sparx's Mother * The Lego Movie Videogame – Additional Voices * The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure – Nala * The Rise of the Argonauts – Voice * The Sopranos: Road to Respect – Additional Voices * True Crime: Streets of LA – Additional Voices * True Crime: New York City – Candi, Secretary * Ultimate Spider-Man – Female Pedestrian (uncredited) * Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (credited as Anessa Marshall) – Sprocket, Rachel, Tsukumo * Viewtiful Joe 2 – Miss Bloody Rachel * Wrath Unleashed – Voice * Young Justice: Legacy – Crystal Frost/Killer Frost Live action Television * Law & Order – Veronica (ep. "Blue Bamboo") * City Guys – Assistant (ep. "Movin' on Up") * Scrubs – Becky (ep. "My Best Friend Mistake") * On the Cover – Announcer (unknown episodes) * The Bold and the Beautiful – Dispatcher (ep. "#1.5098") * Best of Five – Narrator (unknown episodes) * Jane the Virgin - Latina Lover Narrator (ep. "Chapter Sixty-Five") Movies * Tango Flush – Lipstick * Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman – Bloody Girl * Defenders of Super$ave – The Booster References External links * Official Website * *Vanessa Marshall's Official [[Facebook] fan page] Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American female models Category:American female singers Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers